


Caps off for 4

by Thatfanficdude



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), bfb - Fandom, bfdi
Genre: 4 (bfdi) - Freeform, Blood, Love, M/M, Vomit, X (bfdi) - Freeform, bfb_tfd, kneecaps - Freeform, knees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfanficdude/pseuds/Thatfanficdude
Summary: Beep beep lettuce, please don't think you can do this in real life





	1. Chapter 1

X walks up to 4 holding a gun in his hand, he points it at 4 with a sly smile. "4, you know what I want.. Why do you make it so hard?" 4 jolts in fear and looks down at X "Please stop, you can be the host! No---" X cocks the gun. "Hand over your kneecaps before I shoot them."4 starts to sob lightly and looks away from X "please, I don't want to do this X, I need them so I can bend my legs nicely" X grunts and takes a step closer to 4 "I don't care 4, I want them now, I own them now, take them out!" 4 nodded sadly with tears in his eyes. X kneels down and pulls on 4's leg "here we go 4, this is going to be so much fun, don't you think?" X pulls out a pocket knife out of nowhere and stabs 4's knee roughly. 4 whimpers in agony and pushes X away, making the cut deeper than before. 4's kneecap was easily seen now. "Look what you d-did!" 4 cried out loudly while falling down to the floor. X goes on top of 4 and faces 4's legs "Okay okay, I got this 4. You're bleeding everywhere" X digs his pocket knife between 4's knee and his kneecap roughly on his open cut. "X, please! I d-don't like it! I hu-hurts!" 4 started to shake in pain and fear, everything was going too fast for 4. X popped the kneecap off 4 and giggles "I got one! Time for the other one~" 4 felt his blood dripping out of his leg, he just wanted to pass out but was scared of what X will do to his sleeping body. "It's all okay 4, you'll just have to sit around and do nothing, I can be the host, everyone will love me more anyway." 4 grabs X and pushes him off of what power he had left. X feel aside, 4 tries to crawl away but the floor wasn't his friend, 4 made a painting out of his blood while trying to leave.  
"Look at that, you're digging into your cut." X shadowed 4 by standing over him. "I don't know why you're causing more pain onto yourself." 4 was shaking roughly, he didn't know what to do anymore, he just thought of all the pain. "X please, stop this, it hurts so badly, I-I wanna sleep!" X flips 4 back on his back, X laid his hands on 4's lousy leg and pulled on it carefree. 4 started to scream, his leg now bending in ways it shouldn't be. 4's bones were popping out with every tug, till X bend it all the way back and placed it under 4. 4's body was now holding down his bad, bleeding, leg.

4 gave out, his body couldn't move. X grabbed 4's good leg and rubbed his knee softly "Boop boop, ready for the last one 4?" X toyed around with 4's knee with his knife, he laid the tip of it on 4's knee and lightly added pressure but never left a deep cut. 4 just looked up at X, his eyes layered with his tears. X looks down at 4 and frowns to him " don't like seeing you all sad 4, be happy! We're having fun together! I love you!" 4 shakes his head madly and tries to move again, he couldn't. " I'm begging you X!" 4 screamed, X didn't care. X stabs 4's other knee and cuts all the way down to his ankle. X went right back to his smile "Oh! I didn't mean to do something like that to you 4, it was just fun?" he questioned himself. 4 went past the point where he couldn't feel any pain anymore, he felt so light headed now, head could barely think anymore. "Don't worry 4, I'll fix it later!" X stabs his pocket knife into 4's knee and popped out the kneecap easily. 4 looked at X in daze. X took both 4's kneecaps "Thank you!" X pulled out 4's leg that was sitting under him. 4 didn't care, he slowly closed his eyes.

X touches 4's open cuts with a sly smile then quickly looked at 4's body react to, nothing went on, 4's body was good as numb by now. X giggles and jumped on 4 rubbed his face happily, making 4 smile, then wiping his tears away from his sleeping body. X sticks his blood covered finger in 4's mouth. "I love you, wake uppp~" 4 didn't do anything, more blood were spilling out of his legs. "I don't want your body going cold on me~" X gets off 4 and gone off to grab towels to wrap up 4's legs. X come back and wraps 4 legs roughly, making the towel lose its color with 4's blood. X then went back onto 4 and messed with his face again, using his blood as dollar store paint, he lazily drew a cat nose on 4 before he stared to wake up. 4 opens his eyes and saw X on top of him, making 4 feel off of what was going on. The pain in 4's legs started to come back, 4 didn't want to move. "Now that you're up, I was thinking, let's play a bit! I'll do all the moving for you" X cheered. X rubbed on 4's weak body, X face showed happiness using 4's body. 4 started to toss and turn but nothing much happened, X's body was too much to handle. "Please don't think I'm going to hurt you more right now, I have nothing on me anymore" X said as he dropped his pocket knife. "Let me play with your dick 4, don't be baby now. You had a hard time with your legs~" X said has he rubbed more roughly on 4. 4 spits out his blood and faces X "B-but, it hurts, p-please, I j-just want everything to be n-normal!" X shook his head "It'll be fun, plus, I know your body is getting 'happy' I feel you~" 4 shakes his head " I can't do this now X, please fix me X! You're going out of your mind!" X chuckles and rubs 4's dick roughly. "If you don't want to have fun, I'm cutting this dick off you 4. Now say I love you to me~" 4 mumbles under his breath, he moved his legs a little before whimpering about the pain. "Don't try it 4, you can't keep fighting this." "Please fix me ! Don't hurt m--" X shoved 4 inside him quickly and rubs his hands on 4's sides tightly. 4 sniffles and covers his face, trying to forget what's going on, but his body was sending him pleasure already. X felt nice inside, even if 4 was in pain and didn't want to be part of this mess up act. "Are you ready for me to start moving around~?" 4 didn't say or do anything, his face still covered. X started to move to earn his pleasure, X grunts before they turn into moans, 4 follows quickly into his moves but tries to stop.4 slowly uncovers his face, forgetting the pain that's in his legs, he started to enjoy this, he felt shameful. X knew that 4 was falling into his lustful ways but didn't bother to snap him out. 4 moans started to come out his mouth loudly. It was a pain or pleasure way, 4 picked the easy way. "I'll have more fun when I-I'm fixing you up~!" X moved faster, almost to his limits. wipes his eyes and cums insides X without saying anything, he only looked at X blankly. X didn't stop till he was done, even 4's shocked face would stop him from having his own fun. 4 darts his eyes away after watching X blankly, his moans for going soft, he was ready to go back to sleep. X reaches his climax and gave out a loud moan to 4. X soon came off 4 "I love using you, we can do it again one time~" 4 groans and the pain came back to his legs, the towels drying up around them. X quickly pulls on a leg softly, making 4 scream "It really hurts X, p-please do something.." 4 whimpers.X does his best to untie 4's towel but it was causing 4 to shake roughly in pain, soon to the edge to cry again. X didn't care at this point and pulled the towel off, making 4 bleed once again. This leg only had the cut on it's knee. 4 wanted to say anything but his whimpers were stopping him from making words come out. X felt the open mark, noticing how deep it has become without it's kneecap in place. X walks away to grab what he needing, a needle and string. 

X comes back soon after, holding his tools in his hand. "4, I need you to stay still before something will cause more pain on you. None of use would want that dear~" X looks at 4's messed up of what's left of his knee. "You know 4, you'll be able to walk still, kneeling down, that's be a tad hard." X sticks the needle into 4's skin and started to sew it up slowly with care. 4 kept on whimpering, he had nothing to do but had to wait for everything to end already, hoping this was a bad dream. 4 ending up throwing up on the floor. X stops sewing 4's legs and let's go of needle, letting it hang off 4's skin. He stood up and grabbed 4's hands and started to drag 4 to the bedroom, leaving the bloody/thrown up floor. X didn't face 4 or tell him anything. He left 4 on the floor next to the bed before he took up to grab a towel to put on the bed. He folded the towel and placed it on top of a pillow for when 4 will rest his head on it. X removed the blankets and covers and showing it's plastic cover around the bed. X looked down to 4, grabbed him, and put him onto the bed. The plastic was soon doing it's job on keeping the bed clean.

"Why did you do this X, I thought we were something.." 4 finally spoke out in a soft voice. X kept sewing 4's knee and didn't bother to look at him at the time. "I t was fun to mess around with someone stronger than me, only to find out they're more weak. I'll fix you up, you can rest after." 4 shook his head "I don't know how I feel about you anymore..." X sewed up 4's leg and off to the other, the cut was all the way down to his ankle. 4 zones out again, thinking to himself of what was going to happen to him after everything was over.


	2. Eye see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 takes a bath

The day after, 4 woke up on the bed, nothing feeling anything but a bad pain on his legs. He soon found out it wasn't a nightmare, X did cut his legs open for his own joy. 4 moves his eyes down seeing his legs playing with with his blood, some blood was wet at the deep cuts but still had an army of dry blood, the room smelt bad, or just so many coins. 4 tries to move his left leg and stresses up by the pain, almost starting to whimper. X didn't sew his legs up good but 4 would of known it was bad from the start, knowing everything was moving too fast or too painful to think at the time. 4 reaches his hand down to his legs, feeling the cuts, like dry dirt or wet paint leaking out still. He digs out into his right leg, feeling the cut alway the way down to the ankle. 

4 finally lets out the pain by giving out his whimpers to show his pain. 4 quickly places his hands over his mouth, causing more pain by moving move. Every time he moved, pain came along with him, causing him to have a mess of whimpers onto the bed. X heared 4 was up and walked into the room door happily, just to see 4 moving, tossing, and turning on the bed, trying to stop the pain. X came close to 4 and jumps onto 4's body, basiaclly holding him down from moving anymore, 4 looks up at X and X looks down at 4. 4 stops moving but was still in pain "X please, I don't want this anymore" he was already begging just to feel safe once again. X gives 4 a small kiss on the lips calmly, not showing much but a sly smile "we can clean you up, maybe that'll make you feel nice and clean! I bet all that blood is driving you crazy." 4 didn't know what to say, he wanted to take a shower or even a bath to clean off, but, he didn't want to move, the pain was too much for him. X gently gets off 4 and off the bed too, X started to pet 4's head and waitied for 4 to come up with a yes or no. 4 closes his eyes, already going to tears, showing his weakness to his co-host "I do but, I, I don't want to move. It hurts too much." 4 starts to cry, X giggles at 4's pain. 4 screeches with the last power he had, making X shiver from the noise "It's not funny ! You're sick!" 4's eyes were wide open till he slowly started to fall back asleep. 

He woke up in a full bathtub with light red water, the feeling in the water was weird for 4, he couldn't even tell if his legs were bleeding or just cut open even more, the pain wasn't all here, the water helped.4 tries to look down at his legs but the base of the cuts were blocked by all the blood. 4 felt his legs, not feeling any dry blood, he took to mind that X was cleaning him up while he was sleeping. 4 was thankful he was asleep, everything would of been painful time. "Don't try to pick at it, you've been soaking in the water for a long time, be gentle on yourself" X was there the whole time, 4 jumps lightly followed by a small noise of pain. X blushes lightly from the noise "you're so cute 4, I can't handle it!" X holds a tight grip on a fork he took into the bathroom for some odd reason. 4 notices X's fork "what's that for?" X held the fork up to 4's face "I wanted to feed you something to eat, you must be hungry after all this junk going on." 4 took apon a tiny smile, he was hungry, ready to eat something. "Y-yeah, I am hungry X..." 4 held on the egde of the tub and pulled himself up-right. X nods at 4's movement and grabbed 4's face and took it close to his own face, showering 4 with kisses,4 freezes up, this didn't feel good, 4 wanted to give love back but X is causing pain to him. X frowns at 4, knowing he was losing love because of what he was doing to 4. "Don't worry 4, I love you so much, I want you to be happy again." X giggles uneasily. "Now open your eye wide, I wanna see your cute eyes~" 

4 smiles lightly and did as told, soon as you know it, X shoves the fork into 4's left eye. 4 screams in pain and moves his head away, X lets loose of the fork, sticking onto 4's eyes.while he moved around in the tub, water mixing more into the blood just like dipping a tea bag into a cup. 4 cries loudly and pulled out the fork but not his eye, he looks down into the water, not seeing much anymore from his left eye but only seeing spilling blood into the bathtub, having party with the rest of the blood. 4 looks at X in full fear, shaking, crying, not even able to say any real words for X to understand. Everything was in pain for 4, the pain made a shell and will block anymore pain digging into him. His left eye made 4 look like he was crying blood. 4 drops the fork into the tub, X quickly dug it out and points it back at 4. "I-I" 4 tried to say something but he choked on his words. X thrust his hand into 4's left eye, cutting his eyelid. X digs his fork down on 4's eye and pulls it out. 4 grabs his optic nerve, cutting it loose. 4 wasn't sure if this helped the pain or not, everything was going too fast. 

4's left eye was on the fork and was in bad shape, X can even see the stab mark on his first try. 4 kept on crying, he felt like this is going his life was going to end by X. 4 thought X loved him but yet he felt like a play doll.


	3. eye eye sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but the last one~! Sorry for keeping you waiting, if you want to request/draw fanart you may!  
> ***I don't want this taking place in real life or may want people to think this is okay cause it's wrong.***

X held the fork close to himself and stared at 4 trying to settle down in the tub by letting all his pain out. X dug his hand inside the bathtub and unclog it, letting all the water and blood can run off. 4 was becoming cold he wraps his arm together while looking down to find out how his legs were doing in the water. "Come on Four, it's time for you to eat up~" 4 shook his head and notices his legs, every cut was really pale all around because of blood loss. "X, I'm g-going to die if you k-keep this up" 4's voice cracked as he spoke. X shook his head "You won't, you're in good hands dear. Now get out the tub so I can feed you some food." 4 tries to move his legs but they couldn't respond to 4 "I-I can't move my legs" X poke 4's legs "Well, I guess I have to do something to help you out." X drops the fork into the sink and wraps his arms around 4's body to lift him. 4 gave out grunts and groans, he didn't know what to do, he was feeling useless at this point. "Can you just end me X?" 4 voice was slow, his fear quickly leaving his body. X jumps and walks out of the bathroom to the kitchen "I can't do that, I love you dear!" X was holding but a new feeling, regret, he couldn't fix this, he went too far. X sat 4 down on a chair "you're going to eat good today 4~!" 4 looked down at the kitchen table.

X took the fork out the bathroom sink and back to 4, it was time to feed him the eyeball. "Open up 4, I want you to live a long life." 4 didn't move, the only thing that did was 4's blood coming out his messed up eye socket. X poked 4 gently with the fork, 4's eye was pushed against him. "Come on 4, you need it, I heard your tummy making noises~" still, nothing came out of 4's mouth or any movement. X freezes then started to stab 4 with the fork, cutting the eyeball in half to get under 4's skin. 4 screams with terror and falls off the chair. "You don't like anything about me anymore, I messed everything up, didn't I" 4 sheld his face with an arm. X steps on 4's belly and added pressure "You're done with living, aren't you?" 4 still didn't talk back, X growls and steps on 4's mess up eyeball. The two pieces were like jelly, it went with the pressure. 4's eye was nothing more than thick slime at this point, X scoops it up and held it close to 4 "aw, come on, eat it 4, I won't kill you, you'll be here forever~" X's tone was low and slow, trying to slow down for 4 to understand him. 4 had nothing more to lose, he looks at X's hand of what's leftover of his eye. 4 leans close and started to lick it up off of X's hands, he looked up at X shyly. X smile and pets 4 "Good boy~" 

4 turns quickly and threw up on his hands that are keeping him up. X giggles "You can do it 4, you have a little bit left." 4 faces back to X's hands and kept on licking. When 4 was done X took his hands and wiped them on his sides. 4 wasn't full, he just became more hungry. X was happy still, he had the power, he'll always keep 4 safe. "I love you~" X said happily, 4 shook, his heart racing in fear, his head getting mixed with emotions "I--I, I l-love you too.."


End file.
